<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pencil by Crowno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022662">Pencil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowno/pseuds/Crowno'>Crowno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowno/pseuds/Crowno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikasa Ackerman almost trips on a pencil, she's suddenly texting an unknown person. Who knew they would be such friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa stopped her alarm clock and got up from her bed. She stretched a bit before walking to Eren's bedroom. She opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren, wake up, it's time to get ready for school."</p><p> </p><p>Eren sat up and yawned. </p><p> </p><p>After waking him up, Mikasa went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>She put on some sweatpants and a light blue sweater, not trying to impress anyone or anything, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.</p><p><br/><br/>Eren was already eating a bacon sandwich, to which their mom prepared. She sat down and ate too.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing breakfast, they bid goodbye to their parents and walked to school.</p><hr/><p>They met up with their blonde friend at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked to their lockers, putting in their stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Eren and Armin we're talking about some new game, Mikasa not quite understanding. She closed her locker, and saw a piece of trash nearby. She went to pick it up and throw it away, when she almost trips on a pencil.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah-"</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa, are you okay?" Armin asked, the two boys now looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, it was just a pencil." Mikasa replied and sighed, picking up both the trash and pencil.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa threw away the trash, and was about to do the same with the pencil too when Armin stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>"M-Mikasa wait! It's a carved pencil!" Armin squealed. Her friend was a fan of collecting random things, mainly weird and bizarre-looking.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez Armin, what's it with you and collecting stuff?" Eren joined in.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren, you never know when they're actually rare, o-or special!" </p><p><br/><br/>"Well yeah, but can't you collect something cooler? Like video games?"</p><p> </p><p>As they continued their blabbering, Mikasa examined the pencil. A number was carved on it. What should she do with it? Call it? Or just proceed to throw it away?</p><p> </p><p>She decided to keep it and put it in her pocket. She looked at Armin and Eren who we're still fighting about his collections.</p><p> </p><p>She broke them up and they walked to each of their respective classes.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa's first class was Mathematics, with Mr. Levi Ackerman.</p><p> </p><p>He was a strict type of teacher. He always had a stern looking expression on his face, and seemed unapproachable.</p><p> </p><p>The only time where he wasn't in his cold mode was when his students caught him hanging out with Mr. Smith, the principal, Teacher Zoe, the scientist, along with another bunch of people He had the slightest smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa entered the classroom, only a few students present, which made sense, since it was still only 10 minutes before class started.</p><p> </p><p>She sat on her chair, in the third row, and the chair next to her was already occupied, by Sasha. She was eating chips with crumbs on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there- Mikasa." Sasha greeted her with mouth stuffed</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa turned to Sasha, looked at her for a moment and greeted back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, this is your third time eating in Mr. Levi's class, he might confiscate your chips, y'know."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette girl gasped, and her thinking face was on.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right Mikasa! Where do you think should I hide this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh..-"</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation was cut off when a short man carrying some papers stepped in the classroom. Mikasa turned back to the front. Time sure is fast today.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Levi walked to Sasha and took her bag of chips, walked back to his desk and put it there. Mikasa looked at Sasha, who was frowning and staring at the unfinished chips.</p><p> </p><p>After all that ruckus, their lecture started.</p><hr/><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. The students quickly grabbed their stuff and rushed out the room. After each class, they had a very short break.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was waiting for Sasha outside, who was getting back her chips.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind wandered back to the carved pencil, and took it out from her pocket. She opened her phone and instead if calling it, she decided to text it instead, not to overdo it since it's a random number.</p><p> </p><p>What does she send? Mikasa sighed and decided to text a little Hi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: H<br/>Mikasa: Hello</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She cringed at her mistake, but ignored it after.</p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>Well you can't expect someone to type back quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect timing, Sasha came out with her chips, looking as happy as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he say anything?" Mikasa asked.</p><p><br/><br/>"The next time he sees me eating again, I'm listening to the class outside."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeesh."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as long as I don't get seperated from my babies."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa chuckled at Sasha calling her food babies, and they both walked to the canteen to buy some snacks before the next class. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*timeskip to end of the day*<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I can't believe Mr. Levi! He's giving us a new homework! I'm not even finished with the other one!" Sasha complained.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Well, maybe if you decreased eating time-" Mikasa was cut off by Sasha.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"No way Mikasa, food matters alot to me!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"More than school?"<br/><br/></p><p><br/>"More than school! Plus Mikasa, you're smart! You can help me! Right? Let's go to my house later!'<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"I don't know, I have errands back at home. You can ask Armin, he's gets automatic perfect scores."<br/><br/><br/><br/>"You're right Mikasa! I'll ask him alright! See you tomorrow!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Sasha ran off and Mikasa watched her until she was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, and took out her phone to check for messages.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The number texted back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: H</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Hello</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>1, who the hell is this and 2, how the hell did you get my number :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: No need to be aggressive, I just found your number carved on a pencil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh shit lol :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Don't you think leaving your number on a pencil is kind of..how do you say this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shut up, i was challenged :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Alright then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>now wheres your ans to number 1 :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Are you from the same school as me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe ya :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Take a guess then, I have the same name as the strict math teacher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i dont have classes with him :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Ok...what about this, I have black hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dumass, majority of the school has black hair :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Oh right haha, I'm Mikasa then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sweet I'll call you volleyball :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you dont know the sports brand thats named after you 🤔 :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: I'm not that into sports.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>makes sense, now what are you going to call me :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Pencil I guess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>booooooring. you couldve atleast added smth :???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa: Excuse me, you call me just 'volleyball'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>whatevr, im gonna text u later byez :???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa put her phone back, was this the start of a new friendship?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>